1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor preferably used in a motor-driven power steering apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor-driven power steering apparatus for a vehicle structured, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-84300 (patent document 1), such that an assist shaft of a steering apparatus is connected to a rotation shaft of an electric motor. A rotation force of the electric motor is transmitted to the steering apparatus, thereby assisting steering force applied to a steering shaft by a driver.
A conventional electric motor is structured, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3207177 (patent document 2), such that a brush is held to a brush holder connected to a yoke. A terminal is provided in a feed connector provided in the brush holder. A pigtail connected to the brush is connected to the terminal. A feed terminal of an opposing connector is connected to the terminal by mounting the opposing connector to the feed connector. In this manner, it is possible to feed to the brush.
In a structure for assembling the terminal connected to the brush in the feed connector of the brush holder, in the electric motor, it is considered that the terminal is inserted to a terminal insertion hole provided in the feed connector. However, when assembling the terminal, in the case that the terminal is not completely inserted to an assembly final position at which the terminal is inserted to the terminal insertion hole so as to be allowed to be fixed, it is difficult or impossible to find a defect in assembly of the terminal after the brush holder having the feed connector in which the terminal mentioned above is assembled is connected to the yoke. If the opposing connector is mounted to the feed connector under this faulty assembly state, the terminal is pushed out from the terminal insertion hole by the feed terminal of the opposing connector so as to generate a faulty feed.